Properties of a user in a social network platform include static properties and dynamic properties. The static properties include gender, age, education information and work information of the user. The static properties are usually static and unchangeable. The dynamic properties include interests, hobbies and constant concerns of the user. The dynamic properties are usually dynamic and changeable.
Usually, the dynamic properties of the user may be obtained through performing word segmentation analysis for messages posted or forwarded by the user and roughly determining the interests and hobbies of the user.
For example, a keyword of “Guangzhou Evergrande” belongs to a category of sport football interest. When the messages posted or forwarded by the user include multiple keywords belonging to the category of sport football interest, the sport football interest may be added to the dynamic properties of the user.
A conventional method for determining a dynamic property is usually based on the word segmentation analysis of a message. A keyword obtained through the word segmentation analysis cannot always reflect the interests of a user, so the determined dynamic property may be inaccurate.